


Previously on Hannibal

by FreyaFenris



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Feels, For both Will and Hannibal, Gen, Lost Dogs, M/M, Sad cannibals, without the comfort part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will looks at his life. Will looks at his choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Previously on Hannibal

**Author's Note:**

> This happened and you can't tell me otherwise.
> 
> Also on tumblr: ([x](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/124509283524)) and here on dA: ([x](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Previously-on-Hannibal-547481035)).


End file.
